Drei
(Note: Drei is from my upcoming webcomic "The Blue Tri". Currently, all background histories for characters are not finalized just yet, so take everything about them revealed thus far as a grain of salt.) Drei is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi who lives in a laboratory facility on a Mars colony. Born in 2185, Drei is currently 24 years old due to altered genetics that effectively gives him an incredibly long lifespan. However, in regards to his physical condition, he is very lazy, and won't even budge or move at the slightest sound ever made, making him a bit of a problem to deal with in case of emergency evacuations of the facility, or simply when Drei needs to be put into his kennel as every other staff member leaves the facility. The main problem is, while he views pretty much everyone except for his owners as enemies for trying to make him move, his owners have no problems with moving him at all, meaning only they can effortless move and relocate Drei if ever needed. Due to Martian gravity, his weight has increased a lot, making some people wonder if he can even move around on Earth's gravity at all, although he appears to show no signs of a crippling disability despite those beliefs. Appearance Drei, as mentioned above, is a Pembroke Welsh Corgi of 24 years old. As a result, you would expect his features to look rather wrinkly and old, yes? In reality, his features are rather youthful looking due to an anti-aging gene he was exposed to when he was very young. His body proportions are very large in comparison to a normal Corgi, as his overall body (especially his tail) is rather plump and bulky in appearance, with his head looking slightly similar to that of a Wolf's (although why is the question nobody knows how to answer). His coloration includes mixtures of white, tan, black, and gray. Although Drei is old enough to actually have grand children and further descendants who are both healthy and have minor traces of the longevity gene that Drei has, the oldest of the descendants actually look more closer to their ages unlike Drei, whose own appearance is not effected by his age until he becomes a lot older in the further future. Drei, due to the longevity gene, is estimated to live up to 74 years based on a measurement by Dog Years in which Drei seems to be currently aging in regards to his Human Years age. Personality Drei, when around William Kenson, is absolutely obedient and will be willing to budge. When around Brenda (William's wife) and Plio (William's son), he is not as obedient and willing to move around, but he will still listen to them and behave properly around them. When around anybody else, though, Drei is never willing to budge on command unless it involves food, which Drei just sort of vacuums up in terms of how fast he eats his daily meals. Within seconds, Drei finishes eating and taking a drink, only to then immediately return to his beanie bag in which Drei is almost always found. A word of advise is to never, NEVER try and take Drei's beanie bag away from him while transporting him into a storage kennel for when the employees of the facility leave. Drei's personality does a complete 180 if that happens, turning from a more pure of heart pet dog into a more growling and biting at the air in addition to snarling wildly. Only when Drei's beanie bag is available for him to lay on lazily will he return to his much more docile state. However, it should be noted that the Kenson family is fully capable of getting Drei separated from his beanie bag without Drei going into a tantrum. In regards to his children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, Drei is more of less tolerant about them. Usually, the current youngest of the descendants are around Drei because they apparently recognize him as their great grandfather, which Drei is more tolerant of them despite being partially annoyed by them whenever they try and coax him into moving and playing with them. Luckily, the parents of the litter are usually always around Drei and their pups to ensure they don't bug Drei that much, mainly because they had seen what employees had to deal with in attempts to separate Drei from his beanie bag. Apparently, due to a discussion between William and his boss in regards to the latter about to fire the former, William asks him to actually give a reason why he should be fired, and then proceeds to ask his boss to lift Drei up from his beanie bag. This apparently succeeds in unnerving his boss enough to actually let William keep his job, since while they do have the technology to kill Drei if they absolutely needed to, that would raise far too many legal issues than what the laboratory already has against it, and in doing so would ruin research on the longevity gene, of which Drei has currently been the most successful lifeform to not only carry the gene, but to survive for as long as he had, and his specific strain of the gene was actually the result of an accident that the lab is trying very hard to recreate. History TBA Design Notes Drei is not a pure Corgi; he's a mixture of some reptiles and amphibians for reasons currently unknown, but that is why some of his proportions are the way they are at the same time. Drei's name will also not be the only time Shiramu-Kuromu makes a reference to Ein of Cowboy Bebop. Similarly, an addition reference was made on Shiramu-Kuromu's Nintendogs save, which featured a Corgi named Vier. Trivia 225px|thumb|left|Still trying to work out the design kinks... *Drei's name is a shout-out to RWBY's Zwei, who is also a Corgi. In turn, though, Zwei's name is also a shout-out to Cowboy Bebop's Ein. When their names are said in chronological order of their first appearances, you get the German Words for One (Ein), Two (Zwei), and Three (Drei). *Drei's personality is modeled after the author's Beagle who passed away in 2008. Likewise, his name being based after another fictional character is also a reference to said Beagle, who was named Spock. His coloration, in addition, is also a reference to the Beagle. Category:Dogs Category:Mammals Category:Animal Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Creatures Category:Pets Category:Living Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Playful Heroes Category:Child Lovers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Article stubs Category:Neutral Good Category:Canine Heroes